<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Rick and Summer by DIS123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082187">The Adventures of Rick and Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIS123/pseuds/DIS123'>DIS123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Lemon, Public Sex, Sex, Spaceships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIS123/pseuds/DIS123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer and Rick's relationship has been going on for a long time. Trying to dismiss all reason while they enjoy and learn about each other is proving just as hard as expected. Can Rick overcome his guilt, can Summer quell her fears about their relationship for them to stay together or is this incestous, taboo tryst doomed to fail.</p>
<p>Might be a one shot... might not be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take me to the moon, rocketman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck Summer, not he-uagh-re.” He growls. The young woman pays no attention fastening her hips on either side of him and starting a slow, tantalizing grind against his hardened member. The friction of the pants on her crotch made her moan into his ear.</p><p>“Grandpa Rick, please it’s been weeks.” Rick Sanchez could feel himself quickly loosing this fight. Summer was begging in every sense. Her mini skirt was hiked up her waist while her soaked panties ground into him. Her tank straps hung down her shoulders, peaked nipples pressed against his chest as she kissed and nipped at his neck.<br/>
Her auburn hair hung loose cascading around her shoulders and Rick can see how they ended up in this situation… again. His stomach curled in crazed guilt, but it was overpowered by desire and a deep longing. Summer had been at it all day, she wasn’t actively trying to seduce him, but the entire adventure today consisted of her sarcastic comments and biting remarks and fuck, if that wasn’t enough to get him going. It was supposed to be a simple mission, Rick needed Summer to go back with him to the female planet to speak for him to the lady populated place about getting one of their sex robots for a birthday present for Squanchy. As much as he was sure he could handle those bimbos, he knew Summer would handle it better. In hindsight he should’ve just stolen it, those high-strung aliens made everything more trouble than it was worth.</p><p>But he missed her.</p><p>Summer had been so busy with college the past few months they sparingly talked. The only chance they got was when she’d sneak into his room late at night or when on and off, they’d portal somewhere for privacy. However, right now while they were in his spaceship hovering in endless space was like the worst time to get horny but was also one of the reasons, he couldn’t fucking resist her. Unpredictable and sly as a fox was in her last name and something, he was sure she inherited from his side of the family. Fuck, he wished he could forget that she was his granddaughter for a second especially in moments like this. Where he was gripping her hips and holding her in place on top of him. “I know baby, it’s been a long time but we’re in my spaceship and due home soon.”</p><p>Despite his words Summer knew whenever he called her baby, he was too invested to stop. In proof of this she felt his hands trailing up her length cupping around her right breast. She moaned arching into him and spurring him on. “That’s the best part, we have limited time. Can’t you keep up old man?”</p><p>He scowled then with new purpose secured his hand around her straps and yanked them down. Her perky breasts exposed and heaving with want. He wasted no time taking her nipple in his mouth while his hand cupped the other. “When did you take off your bra?” He asked softly nibbling.</p><p>Summer could barely function, not being able to comprehend anything but his mouth against her. “B- bathroom,” She panted. “While you were arguing with the female head.”<br/>
“That’s my -augh- girl.”<br/>
Summer hated how her stomach both fluttered and clenched at his words. How anything that remotely sounded like a compliment from him made her feel complete while also shaming her. This was her fucking grandpa! Rick in turn always seemed to compliment her when they were alone making it harder for her to stop this want, love and everything in between. That’s what made her say, “Say it again.”</p><p>“My sexy girl.”</p><p>She gripped his lab coat trying to shove it off his body. Rick immediately understood, he paused taking off the coat and his shirt before putting the coat back on. Summer looked at him all half lidden, biting her lip and he knew he did right. She kissed him fiercely their tongues melding with expert knowledge of the other in a combination of sexual frustration and desire. Summer groaned further into him, her juices surely coating his front as his hands continued tweaking her nipples. She felt as if she’d come right there, from missing this close intimacy with him, her vagina too needy and unused from weeks without Rick inside her.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking wet,” Rick groaned. “I can feel it through my pants.” With that Summer immediately started unbuckling his pants, with a quick unzip she reached past his boxers and pulled his full, mighty length out. “Jesus, Summer.” Rick groaned as she started running her hands up and down his throbbing penis.</p><p>“I want it.” She breathes against his lips. “Please.”</p><p> “Fuck yeah, do it baby.” She positioned herself above him, her underwear pushed aside as she slowly sinks onto his erect member.</p><p>“Shit,” She groans pausing when he’s fully sheathed inside her. Risk closes his eyes in a moment of silent guilt and pleasure before he kisses her lush lips. Summer starts a slow rhythm, moving up and down his girthy cock moaning loudly into Rick’s mouth. He moves in time with her their speed quickly increasing with every thrust. “Fuck, why do you feel so good?” Risk questions pulling back her wet, clenching walls around him too consuming to quell either of their moans. “So, fucking tight and perfect.”</p><p>“Fuck Grandpa Rick.” Those were usually the words that sent both over the edge, their rhythm now frantic and needy. “Fucking hell, what type of granddaughter rides her grandpa like this.” He bellows arching up into her and holding her waist, he roughly sucks at her breast.</p><p>“Only me.” She feels her pussy clenching around him as her orgasm starts to build. Summer runs her hands violently through his hair, rasping nails sending pleasure throughout his body. Her moans only increasing his pleasure, every moan felt like he truly deserved this amazing woman because only he could make her feel like this. Summer felt so filled trying to get Rick deeper as ecstasy ran through her, all sense warped as pleasure thundered through her. Rick suddenly reached a hand down flicking her sensitive clitoris and with a loud moan she came around him. “Yes, Rick!”  Rick felt it around him and his name on her lips sent his seed shooting deep within her trembling pussy. “Summer!” He cries somehow arching even deeper into her.</p><p>Summer sags against him, their breaths mingling in heavy pants as they ride out their orgasms. “Dammit, I hate you.” Summer said breathily against him. Her head resting against his neck, as she said the words.</p><p>“I know,” Rick says his dick still throbbing within her. “It shouldn’t feel this fucking good.”</p><p>“I know.” She responds.</p><p>“We shouldn’t do this ever again.”</p><p>Summer nods, “I know.” She starts lifting herself off him and he holds her in place for a second. Their eyes meet in a moment of affection and he kisses her lips gently. “Yeah, I know.” She says clambering off him and back into her seat. It’s been a while since they’ve talked about their forbidden, incestuous tryst usually they privately think of it and try not to discuss it at all. However, when they did, it usually went like this. They’d both acknowledge how disgusting they both were then kissed to reassure the other of their care. They never proclaimed their love for one another, but care is something regularly shown. Considering what they were doing, love probably existed on some level or perhaps they were just fucked up.</p><p>“That was really good though.” Summer says searching through his crap worth of stuff in the ship before finding a box of tissues.</p><p>“Honest to God, who doesn’t exist,” He says looking over at her. “Never done it in this ship and I don’t know why.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s your private place, you know.” She says wiping his cum from her pussy with tissues. “Or you’re too drunk every time you’re in here to think about sex.”</p><p>“Why do I tell you things, you’re such a sarcastic bitch.” He tucked himself back into his pants, zipping himself up with what sounded like a passive aggressive zip.<br/>
Summer smirks discarding the tissue into the pile. She liked when they acted normal, when they teased each other like a normal couple. She dismissed the thought, “Come on, let’s go home. I have an exam tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oooh, well la-di-da.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Y-you think you’re– berhh- so fancy now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I’m slaying college like it’s my bitch.”</p><p>“Fuck, that makes my dick twitch.” Summer can’t help a giggle at that as he starts the ship back up. Rick hated how doing it in the cosmos of space somehow made the experience even more satisfying. Summer on top of him with the endless space as her landscape was too good and he hated how much he wanted her, even now. They zoomed through space chatting about Summer’s college.</p><p>“I’m telling you; you should just drop out.” Rick said as Summer tied her hair up and straightened her clothes. “Work with me again, I’ll teach you everything you need to know plus you got that shopping assistant job.”</p><p>“Grandpa Rick, I already took that gap year after high school because you told me too. I’m not dropping out, shut up about it.” Consequently, that was when they got together. During that long year, where Rick taught Summer how to basically be his backup sidekick and overall, the behind the scenes person to his and Rick’s adventures.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. That was my bad, I acknowledge that.” Rick takes a large swig from his flask; the drink of the day was strong, alien whiskey. “Still you’re studying fashion communications and fashion promotion which sounds dumb as shit.” He says changing the subject.</p><p>“It’s a degree, don’t you remember when you used to say neither of us would make it that far.” The ship was now soaring over their city and Summer enjoyed the view of the setting sun.</p><p>“Well Morty, obviously won’t make it past high school but you’re- uagh- freshman now, you proved your slight intelligence.”</p><p>“You calling me smart?” She teased eyeing his frown as he started dribbling whiskey. Summer hated this part. Rick had begun a habit of drinking more whenever they’d have sex, she’d wondered if he even knew what he was doing. While he was almost constantly drunk, after sex he went from casually drinking from his flask to downing bottles.<br/>
“As smart as studying fashion is.” He scoffed with a loud belch.</p><p>“You helped me pick that degree, asshole.” She said grabbing his flask, he didn’t stop her, watching the 20-year-old take a long drink from it before she handed it back to him. “Just admit you miss my company. Don’t skirt around it like a little bitch.”</p><p>“You’re becoming too much like me.”</p><p>“Except soon I’ll have a degree.”</p><p>“I’ll admit it we chose the most tolerable, fashion degree. There’s media, networking and all that shit.” She nodded along knowing he was going to go into a long rant. The ship landed just outside the garage they stayed in the ship for some time as Rick rambled on. They both knew it was more though, wanting to bask in each other’s company for a little more time before going inside.</p><p>“Rick, your pants.” Summer said suddenly blushing and looking coy as they entered the garage.<br/>
“Oh,” He looked down at the large mess of what had to be they’re mixed cum on his pants. “Don’t l-look all innocent and shit it’s your fault.” He narrows his eyes, sweeping the garage with the intention of finding something to clean it up.</p><p>“Where’s my thingy?” Summer rolled her eyes crossing to one of his drawers and pulling out a pair of pants. “That’s not what I meant.” She reached back in a pulled back a blue, purple shaped gun. “There we go!” Wordlessly, she aimed at his pants and shot a singular blast. The pants quivered with a blue hue before suddenly looking like a new pair.<br/>
Rick smirked at her a strange parental pride going over him at how inept she had become over the years working alongside him. Then the guilt came back tenfold, and he emptied his flask in a final swig, trying to put some distance between them he went for the door. </p><p>Summer put her arms on his shoulder, turning him around then pushing him up against the garage door and kissed him square on the lips. Her eyes shining with a new hunger, Rick stared at her, his dick hardening as she bit her lip. </p><p>“Your room tonight?”</p><p>He frowned shaking his head. “Why not?”</p><p>“You’re the one that says you’re doing great in college. Go study, so you can pass that stupid exam.”</p><p>Summer pulled back fully, crossing her arms with a knowing smile. “Is this you being supportive?” He rolled his eyes, turning to enter the house. “Don’t read so much into it. You’re not studying psychology.” Her smile widened as she silently followed him inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sixteen Months, Ten Days and 19 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All these chapters are taking place during their ongoing relationship. It will jump around exploring different scenarios during their time together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick stumbles into the living room carelessly throwing his portal gun down as he drinks from a bottle of moonshine. He takes in his surroundings. wondering whether it was late night or early morning. The silent, dark house offers no response.</p><p>“Fucking- blerrh- suckass table.” He grumbles when his foot collides with the coffee table. Some of the shine lands on the carpet as he fully trips over the damned table in his journey to the stairs, “J-Jerry prrrrr-ooooo-bably picked that table.” Momentarily he pauses thinking about how much Jerry sucked.</p><p>His daughter and suckass Jerry slept soundly in their room Rick discovered, as well as Morty, same dopey smile as his father on his face. He closed his grandson’s door with a smirk, his mind in want of a different Smith who… unexpectedly… is not in her room. Feeling a sudden fatigue and laziness he lays out in Summer’s bed taking a few sips from his bottle before letting it hang loosely over the edge of the bed. Rolling over he buries his face into her pillow, momentarily considering masturbating to the intoxicating peachy scent there. </p><p>Deciding against it he pulls out his phone. “Summer breeze!” Rick calls through the phone before realizing he hadn’t dialled a number; he tries again this time dialling Summer’s number. She answers after the third ring, “Wow, look who suddenly wants my attention.”</p><p>“W-where the hell are you?”</p><p>“Are you drunk at seven pm on a Wednesday?”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject,” He gurgled out. “You’re at-t some party- augh- aren’t you? With some dicky violinist.”</p><p>“Really? You told me to fuck off, not even five hours ago.”</p><p>Rick growled, the effects of the short lasting, moonshine wearing off as he remembered the fight. It wasn’t even a fight; he exploded at her, made up a shitty excuse, haphazardly apologized and left. He still wasn’t in the mood to tell her why. Summer knew why; whenever he’d explode at her- which was rare- it was always a result of something to do with their relationship.</p><p>“You with the violinist? T-That dick?”</p><p>“What violinist?” Summer can’t help a bemused smile. Rick is talking about a violinist that doesn’t even exist as if he’s a real person that’s part of her daily life. “Why can’t I be paired with an Olympian, a chef?” She asks clearly humouring him.</p><p>“Violinist is your-ergh type. They sound… they sound l-like your type- you know… smart, talented, uh scientist, all stuck up”</p><p>“Scientist? Are you describing yourself?” Even in this inebriated state he knew she was rolling her eyes. “Only partially, so is he- he dicking you? You dicking other people, Summer?” </p><p>“Oh my god,” She sighs exasperated. “I’m in Summer’s World, happy now?”</p><p>“I nee-eed proof, let me in.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He knew she was pouting and why, “I already said I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’ll let you in if you promise to talk to me about what happened.” Rick offers her a begrudging huff of affirmation. At that moment a circular hole opens next to the bed, surrounded by a glowing purple hue, he drags himself off the bed sliding straight through. Summer watches from the bed of grass as Rick lands with a thump next to her, taking in the disgruntled scientist with pursed lips.</p><p>He leans in as if to kiss her and unleashes a drunken burp. “Eew, you douche.” Summer laughs shoving her hand into his face. She didn’t stop, pushing him over till he fell onto his back then snatching the tipping bottle from his hand.</p><p>“What you got?”</p><p>“Literal moonshine from a-regh-ll sixty-three moons surrounding Jupiter.” Regularly Summer would take a couple of gulps from his alcohol, always curious as to what new form of alien alcohol Rick had brought. There were two categories terrible or fantastic. This one felt like a shimmering on her tongue and tasted like every type of berry mixed into a sparkling water, that’s another one for the fantastic category. Her head starts swimming with the second swig. “Great- ugh- buzz but it only lasts a few minutes.”</p><p>As Summer drank, he lay on the soft instead of prickly green pasture taking in the scenery. Right off the bat, he knew this wasn’t the Summer World he made for her. The sky was a bright blue, the clouds a striped rainbow that made Rick’s stomach roll. Of course, Summer loved this place, he thought decidedly hating it. They laid in a wide field dotted with small trees each one with a variety of strange looking fruit. A slight crane of his neck, he sees mountains of fluff and a distant, sparkling river that looked to have cans of different drinks floating in it.</p><p>“This world i-ssss empty.” Rick said glancing up at her. “What have you been doing just laying around in this grass? Is there even any fucking animals?” His line of questioning steadily grew more defensive as he looked her over. Summer’s cascading hair resting on her bare shoulders, in a red tank top and shorts that barely covered her ass. Here she lay rolling in blades of grass that a different Rick had made, enjoying something he hadn’t created for her. “What’s wrong with the Summer World I made you?”</p><p>“Always a pleasure to see you.” Summer mutters dryly. “So glad I let you in.” </p><p>Rick gives her a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek. “Jeez,” Summer giggles pushing him away as his saliva drips down to her neck. ‘’This world is pretty great.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Summer sits up, prompting him to do the same. “Here.” She picks up a tablet he hadn’t seen placing it into his lap. There were only five apps on the tablet monitor: weather, river, mountains, plants, accessories. Rick regards it randomly clicking on accessories, immediately a list of options regarding technology pops up. After a few more clicks which involve coffee machine then a selection of what type of drink; a cup of coffee emerges from the ground. Rick lets out a low whistle, “Hell yeah.” He takes a large gulp of the scalding liquid and its literal perfection.</p><p>“Why isn’t my world this great?” Summer asks pocking his side, he scoffs. “You know Rick J-147, got d-drunk once and accidentally- blerrh- gave his Summer a black eye.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Don’t, uh remember the de-eer-tails; it involved a bowling ball and Morty. This w-whole mess is-s him feeling like an ass about it.”</p><p>“Well, she’s living in the World of Butts now and I have sex with you. This is me demanding an upgrade.”</p><p>“Sheesh, Summer.” Rick groans eyeing her negatively. “Make me feel like more of a dick about it.” He finishes the last of the coffee and lays down in the grass, the sobering effects of the drink coupled with the short-term effects of moonshine made him grumble more. Summer eyes his weird reaction knowing something was definitely wrong. “I was just joking,” He can hear the frown in her voice, it makes his chest feel constricted in a way he hates. She always makes him feel weak and vulnerable. </p><p>“I’m sorry or whatever about earlier.” He says. “It wasn’t you; it was some other shit.”</p><p>“That’s a lie, you only ever get like that with me when it involves me.”</p><p>“Whatever, can we move on from it.” Summer responds by laying down on his chest. She listens to his heartbeat, throwing half her weight onto his body so that their legs are entwined, and she can wrap her arm around his middle. “I don’t want to forget.”</p><p>“You’re fucking heavy.” Rick says closing his eyes. “Don’t move though.”</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Does it involve today?”</p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p>“I always fall for your pillow talk tricks.” He runs a tired hand over his face. “We do this way too o-aurgh-ften except there’s usually a pillow.” Summer leans further over him picking up the tablet, after a few click she offers a charming smile just as thunder rumbles overhead. Instead of rain an array of pillows falls from the sky. Rick chuckles at the big, small and all the mixed colours that surround them. Summer grabs a plump, white one and Rick wordlessly lifts his head so she can place it there. Readjusting so that they’re back to their previous position smiling triumphantly against his chest.</p><p>“Well played, baby.”</p><p>“I learned from the best.”</p><p>He chuckles dryly, “Go the furrrr-ck ahead. W-what is it?” A bout of silence follows until she says, “Why’d you get drunk today?”</p><p>Rick feels that heavy weight return to his chest. “Doesn’t matter, I’m always drunk.” She hums thoughtfully in response as Rick’s arm encircles her waist. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“After our argument, I wanted to get away to clear my head. I didn’t want to go to the world you made me, drew the circle anyway and to my surprise I landed here.” She shifted lifting her head until she was in the crook of his neck. “I guess you can kind of channel other Summer’s World if you think hard.”</p><p>“Realized you were better off without me yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, me and the violinist went at it in here.” Rick laughs causing vibrations to run through her body. Summer props herself up on her elbow staring down at the man in curiosity. Before he can say anything else, she leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips. </p><p>“You don’t deserve kisses.” She pecks his lips once more. “I really wanted to get away after how you treated me.” Rick soaks up each long drag having missed the soft press of her full lips. “Don’t do this with the violinist.”  He says against her lips dazedly. “No matter what,” He paused. “Don’t leave me for a violinist, don’t ever sleep with musicians or anyone else.” </p><p>She smiles genuinely, then bursts into laughter seconds later. “How fucking drunk are you?” Despite knowing the effects of the moonshine had long left his body, he says, “Pretty fucking drunk.”</p><p>“You ever notice you make these wild confessions whenever you’re drunk.” He shrugs knowing the moonshine is slowly leaving her body, “Fuck you, I’m deep.” She gives him a playful shove he rolls over face down into the grass.</p><p>Summer stares down at him, “How come you got drunk?”</p><p>“Again, with this question.” He said into the ground. “I’m always drinking.”</p><p>“Yeah, but how come you’re drunk today is my question. Did something happen?”</p><p>“What does it - urgh- matter?”</p><p>“Because you snapped at me.”</p><p>“I already apologized.”</p><p>“I said you could come in here if you were willing to talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I huffed that doesn’t constitute as an answer.” Rick pushes himself up in annoyance, wishing he hadn’t called her. “Ju- just because we’re fucking you t-think you can ask me all these shit questions, huh? Like whurr-at do you want from me? You want to get deep and, and know all my personal shit!”</p><p>Summer sits crossed legged staring up at him. He hated how she feigned calm whenever he yelled to make him feel like a fucking dick. It just riled him up more, the fact that she was doing it on purpose. “Why do you always have to go into a rampage?” Summer asks running her hand through her ringlets, trying to quell her own annoyance. “Answer the question or give me something like it’s personal instead of bottling up and exploding.”</p><p>He angrily scoffs. “Why are you always trying to make this something more than it is?”</p><p>“Since you know everything, what exactly is this Grandpa Rick?”	</p><p>“Like I said,” He scoops down to pick up the tablet clicking at it as he speaks. “We’re fucking.”</p><p>“For over a year?”</p><p>“It’s good pussy.” He offers sending a spike of arousal and anger through Summer that finally sends her to her feet. “God, Rick it doesn’t hurt to talk. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to be a dick about it.” Rick throws the tablet down just as a bar starts rising from the grass. It’s covered in beautiful vines and routes, it looked straight out of an old western movie but all the drinks lining the counter were oddly shaped and alien. “Oh, a bar what a surprise! Drinking yourself into oblivion doesn’t get rid of the people you hurt along the way.”</p><p>“Well that’s what I eer-am… so… leave if you can’t handle it.”</p><p>She ignores his jab, “What happened earlier?”</p><p>“You’re too much like your mother, always digging for more.” Rick said making his way to the bar. “You know me enough already; I suck as a grandpa and person- that’s one. Plus, I’m a genius and I know nothing matters- that’s two. That’s all you need to know, so point for you cause you know more than that.”</p><p>“Then stop going off like a little bitch whenever I ask something mildly personal.” At this point Rick is ignoring her, perusing the drinks before choosing a large, murky blue one. He ducks down searching through the cupboards for a glass before deciding to drink straight from the bottle. He was mostly angry at himself Summer only being a factor because it’s her fault he felt these emotions. That he was immediately opening his mouth to answer her questions instead of dismissing her like he usually does with others. Jesus Christ, when had they become so close!</p><p>Caught up in his thoughts he’s surprised to find Summer perched on the counter facing away from him as she drinks from a dark green bottle. He regards her hesitantly as she downs the actual sludgy liquid. “You know what that is?”</p><p>“Tastes like minty slime, so fuck off.” She jugs the small, cider shaped bottle. Rick feels himself hardening watching Summer drink like an expert while in her revealing PJ’s. Annoyed he turns away, taking in more of the syrupy vodka from his own bottle. “Jeez, this relationship is toxic!”</p><p>“Oh, this is a relationship now?” She scoffs banging down the bottle. “Then stop pushing me away like this is the Twilight Saga or you’re some bad boy I can’t handle. Newsflash, I’m not trying to change or fix you.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>“I’ve never asked you to do anything like that.”</p><p>“I know, fuck Summer!” Rick throws the half-emptied bottle into the endless nowhere turning to Summer with a newfound rage. “Yes, I’m constantly trying to push you away!” She stares back at him in thinly veiled shock. “Because you’re my granddaughter and we’re fucking. We’ve been ‘together’ -as you probably want me to put- it for sixteen months, ten days and nineteen hours giver take. This isn’t okay! None of this is! I’m the ultimate bad boy, vampire, whatever you want baby.” At the look on her face, he heaves a sigh all the anger leaving him in a single breath. “Makes me sick how attached we are.”</p><p>Summer jumps down rounding the bar, Rick tries to put some distance between them, but she grabs his wrist. Despite, the scientist gathering all his strength he can’t bring himself to tear away from her. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“What?” Rick blanches his expression quickly turning to confused when he turns to her. </p><p>“None of it matters, like you said.” She repeats with a sad smile. “What we’re doing it’s crazy and weird but it’s so good too- it works for us. You have no idea how good it feels to just talk to you because it‘s the most natural thing to me. Everything else in my life feels so crazy and weird and yet… this doesn’t. Everything still sucks I’m sad, lonely and fucked up but we’re together in this and that feels good.”</p><p>Rick stared at her, a crazy mix of emotions running through him. “It feels good,” Summer continues reaching a hand up to his neck. Rick unconsciously draws her in by the waist as she speaks. “When you’re on my body and we’re lost in each other like nothing else matters.” Summer leans up the pressure feather soft as she kisses his neck so irresistibly that Rick staggers back. </p><p>“Is that enough of an explanation?” </p><p>Instead of answering Rick tightens his hold around Summer and brings her body flush against his, she gasps, he takes the opportunity kissing her fully. It’s unrestrained want encompassing everything Summer had said filled with self-loathing, care and sorrow. He swept his tongue over hers, the kiss quickly turning frantic as she whined into his mouth. Without thinking he pushed her back until she was pressed against the low- counter of the bar.</p><p>Kissing Summer is the best drink he’s ever had, Rick decides lightly pressing his erection to her leg. Today her sweet taste mingled with mint and sparkle which he languidly explores with his tongue. He wanted to taste every inch of sweetness; he thinks moving from her mouth to her neck.  “Oh my God.” She murmured breathlessly. Rick paused from where his hand was sliding up her inner thigh. “Uh uh, it’s all me baby.”</p><p>Summer nodded trying to get him to continue. “Yes, Rick.”</p><p>Rick smirked continuing to nip at her neck, sometimes biting hard them kissing and lapping at the area. Summer trembled underneath him, he took his time teasing her, letting his hand hover over her crooning mound. He could smell her wetness and let his fingers run over her shorts front, Summer moaned with every slow drag and touch of his fingers.<br/>
Rick brought the finger up to his granddaughter’s face, showing her wetness that’s seeped through the layers. “You’re always so ready for me, Summer.” He pushes the fingers into her mouth, she sucks at her own juices. Rick watching with thinly veiled control, a fiery heat in his eyes. Summer licks his fingers clean, her pussy begging for more attention as lust runs through her body. Rick quickly replaces his fingers with his lips, hand searches out her folds through the fabric. Upon contact he enjoys the feel of her wet entrance, only inserting two fingers when Summer’s whimpers, “Please Rick.” </p><p>Rick’s member strains against the confines of his pants as she withers in front of him. Encouraging him to push knuckle deep inside her, slowly fingering, stroking and twisting his fingers inside her tight cavern, his thumb flicking her clitoris with each shove of his fingers. Summer responds in doing every little cry he loves to hear; he wants more.<br/>
“Take off the shirt, Summer.” Rick commands, she obliges trying her best to take it off while not breaking contact with his fingers, then unhooking her bra. Rick takes one of the breasts in his mouth as soon as they spring free, biting at the peaked nipple hard. Summer cries out the pain adding a new level of pleasure only Rick can bring her too. She feels the beginning of her orgasm building as Rick’s expert fingers continue their onslaught. </p><p>“Fuck, Rick! I’m gonna come!” She yells, then as if the words held weight, she felt herself quickly reaching that high. Just as she’s sure she’s going to explode into a million pieces Rick pulls his fingers out. </p><p>“Grandpa Rick.” Summer whimpers, her vagina clenching around emptiness. Rick regards her cockily sucking the soaked fingers. Summer feels her pussy throbbing with want at the sight. “Please Rick, don’t stop.”</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, I’m done yet.” Rick starts unbuttoning his pants. “I want you to come, just not yet. Take off your shorts.” Summer immediately takes off her shorts and panties leaving her curvy, body stark naked. </p><p>“On the counter.” She blushes obeying his command. Rick’s pants and boxers were hanging just below his ass, the rest of his clothes still on. It felt like he was saying all she was allowed to see is his large length and she loves it. She wants him in her mouth, her lust intensifying at the thought of him deep throating her mouth.<br/>
Summer spreads her legs for him; placing her hands at her side to resist touching herself in response to Rick’s appraising look. “Damn, y-ugh-ou’re wetting the whole counter.”</p><p>Summer looks down at her dripping vagina, “Help me clean it up then.” When she looked up Rick had a look of praise at her sly comment but surprised her when he did just that. He leaned down between them taking long lick of Summer’s opening. Summer gasped loudly at the sensation, her heightened sensitivity sending a fluttery wave of pleasure throughout her body. Her toes curled as Rick secured his hands on either said of her thighs, lapping and sucking at her mound, </p><p>“Oh fuck! Please, yes!” Not only was the sensation of his tongue trying to reach deep inside her making her feel wanton, but Rick being the one between her legs sent her into a near euphoric state.  She held his head in place twisting her hand in his locks as he added two fingers, she arched against it. “Rick! Pleas-aaagh! Fuck me, I need it.” Rick ignores her pleas, enjoying the sounds as she shook and cried out to him.</p><p>Everything about Summer was so in tune with her season; her hot, wetness was sweet and filled with a fruity fragrance, the best fruit he’s ever tasted.  The sounds of her moans, chirps, obscenities were music to his ears. “All this for me and I just want more.” He said sucking at her clitoris, flicking it with his tongue until she came with a loud call of his name. </p><p>Rick pulled back licking his lips, watching her fall apart for a few seconds before lining himself at her entrance and entering in one powerful thrust.<br/>
He gives her no time to recover, holding her by her upper thighs as he sunk deep inside her juicy cunt. Summer swallowed it fully, her pussy throbbing but still hungry for him. “Aaaaah! Rick!” </p><p>Rick’s thrusts start with smooth, slow strokes her tight walls edging him on. Although he was starving for her, he had to build her up. “Oh, Grandpa shit.” She cried throwing her arms around his neck. “I don’t think…. I could… ever give you up.” Rick cried as her pussy sloshed against his member creating a sound so sickly addicting that he tried burying himself deeper within his girl.</p><p>“Don’t stop ever!” He pounded into her, Summer taking every thrust with loud moans that echoed all around them. “Fuck, Summer stop moaning like that or I won’t last!” He cried thrusting in and out of her tightening walls. He pumped like a crazed man, starving- and that is what he is. He has to be for a man to enjoy his granddaughter’s pussy like this. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him nearer, his every thrust making her want him more. “Harder Grandpa! Aaaah!” She clung to him, her body feeling ablaze as he<br/>
fucked her.</p><p>“Ugghh Summer!”  With those last words her orgasm hit her like a cascading symphony playing throughout her entire body. Rick followed as her walls clenched around him, his milky seed filling her cunt with one last powerful thrust. Their cries filling Summer J-147’s world as they spurted all over each other. Rick even pulling out and squirting out an additional bout all over Summer’s stomach.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Summer said collapsing in a backwards heap onto the counter table. Rick in turn stumbles back until the bar cupboards catch his fall. Slowly sliding down to the floor while his body recovered from the powerful orgasm. They both bask in the after-sex glow, Summer’s eye’s sweeping the world around them. They had sex in a such a beautiful place, she hadn’t even noticed, to focused on Rick who was staring at his granddaughter feeling prideful at his woman, cocky at making her come twice and shameful for even caring about her  </p><p>A single moment of vulnerability ran through him, “Unity called.”</p><p>“What?” Summer asked at the whispered words, angling her body on the counter to face him.</p><p>“Unity called.” </p><p>The young woman’s afterglow dissipated. “Oh…”</p><p>“Yeah oh,” Rick says mimicking her. “I went, we talked- the new thing is assimilating poor people only and making them better people or whatever. Unity wanted to get back together.”</p><p>“Oh.” Her chest tightened.</p><p>“I said no,” He paused sighing, then letting out a small belch. “Made me realize just how fucked I am.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“What the f-fuck do you think I mean, Summer. I want to be able to fuck other people! Hell, I only want to fuck other people, and- and I want to miss orgies and all that other fucked up, good and bad shit I was into, but I don’t...” Summer finally sits up, hopping off the counter to sit next to him on the floor. “I want to miss before. I want to miss before, and I wish for before every-shit sucky day, but I don’t want it. I just don’t anymore, there’s no desire for it- I just know it’s what I should want.” He looks at her, her soft features that sometimes left him speechless. “Then I got home, you greeted me with a giant smile and I just couldn’t handle how it made me felt. How all of this is affecting me, that all of this is so real.”</p><p>Summer watched his guilt wash over him. “It’s okay, we both have those moments. I have them pretty regularly.” She kissed the side of his face, he turned taking her lips in a long, passionate tangle. When he pulled away and looked into her eyes, she felt every inch of his vulnerability. “It doesn’t matter, right?” He said unexpectedly.</p><p>“Right.” Summer smiled and Rick took a mental picture, such a sight, he thought burying his fingers into her sexed-up hair and tugging her down to his lips. A moment of kissing then Summer finds herself pinned to the bar floor. She grips his bicep, looking at him with surprise, which is quickly replaced with a hungry want as his lips meet hers again.<br/>
Summer feels his hard cock align with her entrance then the fast penetration of his length, crying out with unabashed desire. Rick brings her right leg up, throwing it over his shoulder and taking her deeper. </p><p>There’s no slow build up this time, Rick immediately starts a hard fuck into her, “God Summer! Feel what you do to me!” Summer throws her head back and Rick leans down inhaling her peachy scent as he drives his hips forward at an overwhelming speed, swirling his hips and rubbing against her sweet spot. Sweat collects on both as Rick runs his tongue over her lithe chest, trying to get more of her taste sucking at her breast and nipples with want. Summer responds in turn rasping nails down his back, the way he likes. “You like that! You like Grandpa’s dick inside your young, hot pussy?”</p><p>“Yes, Grandpa Rick!” His cock throbs inside her at the call and brutally pounds into her until Summer’s sure she can see infinite stars. </p><p>“Right there! Please Grandpa-ah, so good!” Both are insatiable as they fuck against the tile floor, Summer feels her third orgasm rip through her completely rocking her entire body. “Cum inside me Rick! Do it! I want it so bad.” Rick continues to thrust, Summer’s cries out drawing out her orgasm and throwing Rick over the edge. The feeling of Rick cumming and filling her makes the residue of her orgasm spike then lull her as she rests against the tile. Rick burrows his face into her hair, inhaling her as he feels himself sink into unconsciousness. They both fall asleep in that position, Rick still inside her and Summer clinging to him. Their bodies wrapped in a personal, erotic embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>